doing it right
by Pink.Emily23
Summary: Jesse made it To Nyada, After nationals at Chicago he was down in the gutter, but he found himself again and got right back to business. show Business that is. He's living the dream, his life is perfect and Nothing could make his life a muddle again. Except maybe One petite Brunette.
1. Chapter 1

It felt right. The entire environment felt right. After nationals in Chicago a couple of months ago I had decided to audition again for Nyada. I'll admit, I was down for a while, especially when my team lost to the new directions. They barely had any choreography! Yes the vocals were good but they didn't have the total package, I probably lost because Lohan decided to check the team with the funniest name. It was beyond me why they picked judges with no actual show choir experience or qualifications. But that was the past, and it's staying in the past. Along with other things. Nyada was my new start, fresh slate. Nothing could fuck this up. Nothing. Not even my father.

My father and I haven't exactly ever been close, in fact I think estranged would be a better term for us. He's a business man, and who was he not to mix business with pleasure? He was an angry, ruthless, cheating man. When I was younger I never understood it but when I came of age everything seemed to click. He had more affairs than there were presidents. He wanted me to go into the wonderful world of business. Be like him. I from the start knew what I wanted, Broadway. Naturally Broadway to my father minds well be Satan's play land. He nearly forbid it, I escaped with the scholarship to UCLA, but that wasn't for me. It didn't feel right. And only a couple of months ago I found out that I have a very distant aunt, well had at least. She passed away and by some grace of god I was in her will. I don't even remember the woman, but bless her for leaving me every penny she owned. Which is how I paid for my tuition to nyada in full, upfront.

It was nice, not having to kiss ass and behave on my father's moral to keep in his good graces to make sure he didn't cut me off. But now, I could really tell him what I felt about him. I put half of the money away into an account that I'm not touching for a while. I have enough money to last me quite some time. So, life was treating me well. It was nice after two years of literal hell.

My dorm at Nyada wasn't exactly what I would call home. It was small and shared with another person. I was roomed with a very shy, very timid man. He sat up all night and I couldn't stand the quiet and being in the same room with someone for that long, so I got my own apartment near campus. Which was much more like home. I acquired a group of friends, a larger group of people who like to call me their friend but I consider acquaintances. And I have one good friend, Brody.

He's a nice guy; we get along well, having many similar interests. I helped him along in Cassandra July's dance class; Since she was oh so similar to my past coach she didn't have much of an effect on me, much to her disappointment. But she had the rest of the class to terrorize. Brody being one of them, I taught him the ins and outs, if he was in deep shit with her bring her a bottle of vodka and it never happened. That woman must have vodka running through her veins. I helped him with some of his difficult spots, but I didn't help him often with that sort of thing, after all he is my competition. He still roomed at Nyada, having requested a single room to himself he had no issues. I enjoyed my own apartment to myself and wasn't about to get rid of my alone time. I lived for that alone time to myself. And ironically, Being alone I never felt so I helped him with some of his difficult spots, but I didn't help him often with that sort of thing, after all he is my competition. He still roomed at Nyada, having requested a single room to himself he had no issues. I enjoyed my own apartment to myself and wasn't about to get rid of my alone time. I lived for that alone time to myself. And ironically, being alone I never felt so not alone. I helped him with some of his difficult spots, but I didn't help him often with that sort of thing, after all he is my competition. He still roomed at Nyada, having requested a single room to himself he had no issues. I enjoyed my own apartment to myself and wasn't about to get rid of my alone time. I lived for that alone time to myself. And ironically, being alone I never felt so not alone. I helped him with some of his difficult spots, but I didn't help him often with that sort of thing, after all he is my competition. He still roomed at Nyada, having requested a single room to himself he had no issues. I enjoyed my own apartment to myself and wasn't about to get rid of my alone time. I lived for that alone time to myself. And ironically, being alone I never felt so not alone.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's short but don't fret the second chapter will be coming soon. And if you're wondering this will Taking place all throughout season four, But Jesse's at nyada. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday, Everyone's favorite day. Including mine. I rarely accepted the invites to parties, first because I'd rather have someone rip my vocal chords out with a rusty spoon than smoother them in alcohol. I'd be nothing without my vocal chords; I'd just be another handsome face. And secondly, the music was distasteful, atrocious to say the least. So I stayed away. I let my heavy black boots clomp against the tile as I walked to my class, I had the second course of math. Turns out this crap is easier than Carmel's courses. Go figure. I chuckle to myself as I start to hear Cassandra July's voice roaring at one of her students. She never stopped. I found it comforting. I mean if Show business was easy everyone would do it, and there's nothing special about that.

I cautiously peaked into her studio; the poor freshman class was struggling with her yells and taunts. She stood in the middle firing off insults like bullets. One after another. "-Only two of you will make it in this business and for the rest of you. Thank you for paying my rent on my loft in soho" she announces to them, a couple of faces falling to the ground, I snicker to myself. "Hey what's your name Muffin top?" she questions a brunette. "alida" she responds happily, "No, no your name is muffin top. And from now on its rice cakes and epicake. Or cut off a butt cheek because you need to drop a few" she informs the girl, who's frowning face is almost amusing. I watch Ms. July walk away for a second, looking at her prey. "Hold it, I'm sorry. Did my conversation with muffin top offend you?" she asks a small brunette girl, I can't see her face though. "What's your name?" Ms. July asks, circling her new victim. I can barely hear the girl start to say something before July cuts her off. "Little miss david scwimer" she responds for her. "Little miss david scwimmer" my ears prick up. I know that voice.

"I bet you were a big star back in lowa" she smiles at Rachel, who I know is not taking this well. "I'm actually from Ohio" she corrects her with a rooky mistake. "Ohio? Even worse. You ever look at a map? Ohio's like a giant turd that Michigan just can't pinch off. So did you come all the way to new York city to show me how to run my class?" she's in for it. "No, i-I I came to learn" Rachel stammers, this is the first time in months something has put a dampen on my mood. "Ok" she accepts turning and walking away. "Lesson number one. Your pique turns are pathetic and your stuck up little attitude is really pissing me off" she informs Rachel, who I can see clearly now and looks as if she's going to throw up. "Music" Cassandra calls out. "Alright let's go! Let's get energy in your fingers!" she exclaims over the noise. I watch as she goes over to Rachel, "higher! Higher! In to the ground, higher, higher, higher!" I wince as Rachel falls to the ground. "Come on!" she shouts, I watch painfully as she bends down, "no, I don't need any help" Rachel states, trying to be strong. "No sweetie I'm not coming down here to help you I'm just coming down here to give you a New York City welcome. You suck" I wince again; I can't stand idly by and watch this. I have to intervene. "Ah, miss July looking lovely as always" I schmooze strutting into her studio. "Jesse, What a nice surprise. What can I help you with?" she asks, "I just was sent down to retrieve someone named, Rachel Berry. Do you have her in your class?" I ask politely, smirking at her. "She's all yours. Can't dance to save her life. Have fun" she smiles tightly as Rachel gets up and scurries to get her bag.

"Who send you to come get me?" she asks me as soon as we step out of the studio and into the hallway. "No one." I smirk, "then why did you lie to her? She'll kill you" she frowns, "She likes me, and plus she was murdering you in there. I saved you from that. Did no one warn you about her?" I ask her in disbelief. "No, actually." She mutters, "You made some rookie mistakes, First. Don't ever disagree with her. Even if you know it's wrong, she's right. Listen to everything she says. Second, she doesn't like innocence. The wide doe eyed girls like you don't last long. And third, if you ever get in her bad graces. Bring her a bottle a vodka and believe me, it does magic"

"Well, thank you" she responds, "Anytime" I smile, glancing over at her. "Not to be rude, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean I thought we weren't exactly on good terms" she questions me, "Because, we're friends. And I couldn't stand there and watch you get pounced on by July. She'd murder you, and trust me it's not play on words. And you need all the help you can get. After all you are a freshmen"

* * *

I sighed heavily as I finished my English paper for Monday. I checked the clock on the computer, which read three am. Perfect timing. I always used the shared bathrooms at night like this because people started to complain about my nighttime rituals. This doesn't happen overnight. It's called taking care of yourself and any self-respecting triple threat has it. As I'm assuming most off nyada's population of students are passed out on someone's lawn I don't hesitate to sing, The acoustics were nice, as every bathrooms are. "Empty spaces what are we living for abandon places does anybody know what we are looking for Another hero, another mindless crime" I sing out, queen's always my go to shower songs. I'm a rock n roll kind of guy, but not that crap they put out today. I like the classics. Like Freddie mercury. A legend. I come to the final course of the song and turn the water off, wrapping my towel around my waist.

I open the sad excuse of a shower door, shaking the water off my hands and stepping down off the escalated shower bump. I firmly tuck the towel into itself so it stays up by itself. "Hey" I notice Rachel is outside in the portion of the bathroom with a mirror. "Hi" she smiles back, "Well, you've survived your first class with cassie, you'll be fine" I assure her. "Is she uh, always that awful?" she questions me as she brushes her hair. "yeah she's tough, but I wouldn't have gotten that chorus gig in the revival of working last summer if she didn't push me so hard" I inform her drying my hair, she looks over at me, her hair in hand mid braid with a smile on her face. "You were on Broadway?" she grins "The show lasted for three performances but still. I like to come in here at night too. People give me a hard time about my extensive hair and moisturizing routine." I explain, she chuckles. "Me too" she smiles, "We're actors right? Our skin is like our paint brush and our canvas" I joke, causing her to chuckle again. "Actually I'm not sleeping much lately. Not a lot of city noise in Lima. I just think everything needs a little getting used to but, yeah" she nods, "You'll be fine" I remind her, "yeah" she nods, neither of us believing her words. "Just remember you're here because you're the best of the best. Start believing that Rachel" I smile, turning to leave to go back to the main area to grab my clothes. "Oh and in case you're wondering. Which you were. I'm single" I mention to her before leaving.

The next day I spend most of my time at my apartment. My first class for the day was canceled because the teacher came down with something. They weren't saying what so I assume it to be a hangover. But, no harm no foul it just gives me more time to get more work done to have more leisure time for later. As I right out my English paper thoughts of Rachel riddle my mind. You know, not once did it dawn on me that I might run into her here. I have no idea what's in store for us, I'm learning towards something negative though. If we can be friends, then we'll be friends. I'll take what I can get. This whole being in love with a person who will probably never be a hundred percent in love with you as you are with them really sucks ass. I mean, how the hell I was supposed to know I'd fall in love with the most unavailable girl out there. I could and still could have any girl I wanted. But fate would have it I only want the one I can't have.

Yes, I know sooner or later I'll have to move on to someone second place in my heart and live my years out on Broadway and keep up what might be the most intricate charade ever, but for now Things are staying as they are. Me, the sought after bachelor that girls pin my picture up in there room and tack my last name onto theirs. And Rachel, The Woman I'm in love with and will never be able to have to myself and marry. Yes, I'm aware I just said marry. It seems to be tradition that 's settles down early with someone they loathe and marry for what their partner has in the bank. I'm almost positive if everything worked in my favor I'd be the first one to marry for love. But, it's never going to happen. It would take something short of Barbra Streisand telling Rachel I'm the better choice or something along those lines. Nothing could change her mind about Hudson; he's made her delusional about himself. And I'm pretty positive babs would be the only one able to talk her out of him.

I exhale heavily as I let my textbook shut. Another paper down. I only one left and it was due in two weeks. I liked to keep up with everything, do my work now and save myself the trouble of cramming at 2 am. I glance down at my watch, two'o clock. I've been inside all day; my next class starts in thirty minutes. Minds well make my way to it.

I sit in the chair in the round room. Needless to say it's my favorite class. The acoustics are amazing and It's somehow soothing to me just be in here. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone sit down next to me, I glance over to see Rachel. We exchange smiles. Carmen walks in, "Returning students, welcome back. New students, welcome to the round room. The acoustics are perfect. And there are no corners, which means there is nowhere to hide in here. First year student will have the opportunity to sing publicly twice. The first time today, their debut" she pauses, I lean over towards Rachel. "Also known as the freshmen reaping" I whisper to her, "The second. The winter showcase, at the end of the semester. If you are invited." She states, "Shall we begin?" she smiles tightly, taking her seat.

"Beatrice McClain" she calls out, a perky looking blonde girl takes front and center. "My name is Beatrice McClain and I'll be singing ave Maria written by fronz Shubert." She states, taking a second before singing. "ave Maria-" she barely gets the two words out before Carmen puts her hand up. "I'm going to stop you there. When I accepted you at nyada what did I tell you, you needed to do?" she questions the blonde girl who looks like she's on the verge of crying. "You needed to practice all summer long" she answers for her, "I did" the blonde replies, "you did not. I think you need to practice a little but more and reapply in December" she tells the blonde who walks off crying. "Did she just get cut?" Rachel asks me, "it happens" I explain, "Rachel Berry" her eyes go wide and she goes to take center in the round room. She'll do fine. I know she will.

"Impress me" Carmen challenges her. I smile at Rachel, giving her a nod. She looks frozen. She can do this, we both know she can. She gives me a short nod back. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing New York State of mind written by Billy Joel, popularized by one Miss Barbra Streisand." Lean back into my chair, letting Her voice surround me.

I stood up and clapped for her, her performance was one of the very rare freshmen performances that deserved applause. She was vocally stunning as she always is, if not better. I smile widely at her as she sits back down. "Nice" Carmel rasps out. "Class dismissed" she announces. "you were stunning" I tell her, "Thank you, I- I knew if I didn't pull something big I'd end up like Beatrice" she frowns, "You'd never end up like Beatrice, Remember? Gold stars are a metaphor for you being a star" I remind her, she gently smiles at me. " .James may I see you?" Carmen calls out not turning around, "I'd better go, see you around Jesse" she waves to me as she leaves. "Yes ma'am?" I ask her as I approach. "You are the one who approached me at Nationals last year, Recommending her strongly to be accepted into this school because you believed with every fiber in your being that she's a star in the making"

"I am" I confirm. "I wanted to thank you young man" she states, her expression betraying her words. "Why exactly is that?" I wonder out loud to her, "I Wanted to accept her after I saw her perform Celine Dion's it's all coming back to me now. But the council wasn't going to let me. Nyada needs her talent. It was your strong recommendation , after all a four time national show choir championship winner does have its pulling strength. "she murmurs, "Not to be rude, But why are you telling me this?" I question her, "Because, .James. If it wasn't for your recommendation she wouldn't be here right now. And I wanted to personally thank you" she explains, "well, don't thank me; She didn't need any help, just a little nudge in the right direction." I smile tightly, "Oh and .James, before you go I have one last question" she announces to me, "Which is?" I ask, "Is she aware of what you did for her?" she ponders, her eyes staring me down, I briefly lick my lips before answering. "No. It's not important" I shrug, before walking out of the round room.

I wander around campus for a couple of seconds before spotting Rachel sitting on a bench by herself. I go in her direction, once I'm close enough to her I can see what's she's looking at one her phone. Hudson. "How's Finn Doing?" I ask her, she abruptly turns around. "Yeah, I don't know. He's in the army now so we haven't really been talking much lately" She tells me, I nod. "My Friend once had a girlfriend when he first came here. They lasted six weeks" I inform her, "Yeah, it's not going to happen to us. I'm not gonna turn my back on him" she nods to herself. "Well, nobody said you should, anyway I came to tell you again that you killed it in tribdoux's class" I smile changing the subject. "Thank you, yeah it's just other than when I was singing that song I've just never really felt as amazingly wrong as I do here. I just kind of feel like I'm going to throw up all the time"

I chuckle at her comment. "Well, it's just because you're becoming a different person, that's why you came to New York. To be that new and Improved girl, here let me see your phone" I say holding my hand out, she places it in my hand. "We're going to take a picture" I inform her, I raise the phone up as she poses, I snap a picture of us. She giggles as I lower the phone. "Let me see" she grins, as I pull up the picture. "you look good, don't fight Maturing and Growing up rachel, Because from what I've seen so far from you, you're going to kick some serious ass around here, and you'll start adding new memories to the old ones" I smile, I get up to leave and an thought occurs to me. I hold my hand out to her. "Walk you to class?" I offer, She smiles looking at my hand, before she takes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Huffs loudly as she sits down across from me in the campus coffee shop. "Rough class?" I question her sympathetically. "Ms. July is eating me alive Jesse. It's my second week and I'm waiting for her hands to grasp my neck. Or the chandelier to accidently fall and cause my demise!" she exclaims throwing her hands up. "She's Just trying to help, That's her method. It'll get worse before it gets better. As I recall the Cheerleading coach at McKinley was rather- what's the word" I ponder off into though, "-heartless, Evil, dream breaking monster?" she offers, I chuckle at her response. "Along the lines of those, but Ms. July has good intentions. She sees the potential in you and she's giving you some tough love. "I explain easily, as her face falls into a pout. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so talented" she mutters, "Seeing as that's nearly impossible how about I go order us some coffee?"

"One Soy latte for Miss Rachel Berry" I smile setting her drink down in front of her, sliding into the seat across from her with my black coffee in tow. She lifts the cup to her nose, smelling it. "This is exactly what I needed" she sighs, lifting the cup to her lips. "So, besides Ms. July's class how is Nyada treating you?" I ask keeping up conversation. "Good, seems to have lightened up on me a little. Her comments seem a little more, positive than negative. And it's official, I want to live in the round room" she announces to me, "agreed, How much trouble do you think we'd get in for camping out in there?" I smirk, causing her to erupt into laughter. "A lot, Ms. July would toss us off the empire state building, probably helping her" she laughs. "I think I'd be safe" I mutter, "Jesse!" she exclaims as we both fall into easy laughter.

"Enough about me, What about you Jesse? What has The almighty Jesse St. James been up to?" she asks with a smile, "The usual, breaking hearts, having teachers worship the ground I walk on and being the best male vocalist around" I say, falling into my old habits of cajoling with her. "mhh hmm" she nods teasingly. "But, if you must know the scoop I've been good. My classes are all fairly challenging. I have Ms. July Thursdays and the course I take with her is exhilarating. There's not a lot of other students in there because most of the time they pass out from the extremeness of the course. Vocal adrenaline does come in handy sometimes" I shrug, "I can imagine so, Like weekend at Berne's right?" she smiles brightly at me; I nod not fighting a smile of my own. "Right, so have you been sleeping better? Was it just first week jitters?" I ask, causing her to exhale heavily. "No, it's My roommate. She's sleeping with everyone and I can't even begin to fall asleep"

I try to fight a chuckle, "Jesse it's not funny! I don't want to listen to that every night!" she exclaims, "sorry, But why don't you request a new roommate?" I offer up, "Because I didn't think of it" she mutters, "well Then request a new roommate, it's still fairly early in the year. This kind of stuff happens all the time" I shrug, "You mean you've have roommates who Sleep with someone every night?" she questions me, taking a sip of her latte. "No but I did have a roommate who nearly drove me insane from his quietness." I shrug, "So you transferred?" she wonders out loud, "well, more or less. I got my own apartment near campus" I reply, "That must be heaven." She exhales leaning back. "It's pretty nice, but just request a new roommate. There's a probably a lot of other girls doing the same thing" I say, she nods taking another sip of her latte. "You know I'm really glad we reconnected Jesse, because I might be dead under the shoe of Cassandra July if it wasn't for you"

"Me too, Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to know if this weekend if you would want to meet me and some friends at the weekly Musical under the stars this Saturday?" I ask her, "Musical under the stars? What's that?" she smiles her eyes lit up. "They bring out this huge projection screen and everyone who wants to brings blankets and chairs and we watch a musical at night outside" I explain, "I'm in. I'll need a relaxer after week two. What musical is it?" she ponders to me, a smirk creeps up on my lips. "Nothing big, It's just Babs" I tease her; she slams her hand down on the table. "Barbra? Jesse don't joke about this" she whispers in a haste to me. "I'm not! I swear. This week it's funny girl" I inform her, she bounces in her seat. "I'm Excited now, Oh! I'll bring my Barbra throw blanket my dads made me. And we'll bring herbal tea and it'll be amazing" she smiles.

I smile listening to her enthuse about this weekend. She's adorable. "Oh no" she mutters, "what?" I question her suddenly concerned. "My class is in fifteen minutes and it's across campus. I have to go. This was really fun Jesse, I'll see you later!" she smiles, grabbing her latte and rushing out the door. "Bye Rachel" I wave to her, I sigh leaning back into the booth seat. This really isn't healthy. You're just giving yourself fake hope about her and it's never going to end well for you Jesse. You're just going to have your heartbroken again and again. You two will be nearing the romantic line and Finn will pop up and everything will go up in flames. Stop fooling yourself. You're never going to be her boyfriend again. You'll be her best friend and that's an if at that. Stop getting your hopes up I remind myself.

I'm slightly startled as someone else sits down across from me a couple of minutes after Rachel left. "Hey, who's the girl?" I look up to see brody. "The girl's name Is Rachel. And I'd rather you address her as such" I inform him, "So I'm Guessing I shouldn't ask for her number then?" he questions me with a smile. "Rachel and I are just friends. If you want her Phone Number go for it" I shrug, taking a gulp of my black coffee hastily. I'm caught off guard when Brody laughs. "Yeah, I'd rather not get on your bad side St. James" he chuckles to himself. "Care to Share?" I question him, "I mean, obviously you're not just friends" he mutters with the wave of his hand. "We are, Rachel and I Are just Friends. Maybe even just acquaintances" I shrug, "Do you really I'm that stupid?" he replies, "I never implied that but if that's what you want to take away from this conversation" I trail off into thought.

"Well off the topic of you're not girlfriend girl that is a friend. You still on for a musical under the stars? Sasha and Posh are still rambling on about it" he mutters obviously irritated. "Yeah, and I invited Rachel along" I try to casually slide in, "You're really not helping you're just friends argument" he challenges me. "People of the opposite genders can be friends; it is physically possible, brody. Just because you might not be able to restrain yourself from your raging sea of hormones doesn't mean I can't" I shrug matter of factly getting irritated that he won't let this go. "Calm down, I didn't mean to get you all riled up. Sorry bro." he offers up, "It's fine, just change the topic" I instruct him. "Oh speaking of inviting people, I invited along this guy I met at my Vocal 101 class, seems cool. Figured if nothing else it'll keep posh occupied for a while" I snicker to myself at his comment, I'd met posh a handful of times. She's a mousy little diva. She's small but she has a mouth. Everything and anything can set her off. Once Brody told her that her hair had spilt ends, that was a sight to behold, I've never seen Brody so terrified.

"Speaking of posh" I state, "So your love life is off limits but mine isn't? Not cool" brody frowns, "I'm Jesse St. James I have an image of being mysterious to keep up" I shrug, causing brody to roll his eyes. "And an ego to keep inflated" he quipps, "If that's how you see it" I shrug, a smirk creeping up on my face. "I've got to Go , Oh and by the way save the charm for Rachel. I'm sure with your personality you'll need it" he jokes as he grabs his bag, "Likewise with Posh" I retort, he rolls his eyes as he leaves. I glance down at my watch; I still have another two hours before my next class. Some mindless wandering around campus ought to fill out some time.

The campus isn't bustling with life, seeing as a good percentage of students are in class. But it's nice. I walk with my hands stuffed into my pockets; it's a fairly nice day. Upon some internal debating I decide to people watch on a bench near the fountain they put up a couple of years ago from some family that's rumored to bribe Nyada with said fountain to get their kid into their school. "Jesse!" I look up to see Rachel waving, walking towards me. Shouldn't see be in July's cla- this can't be good. "Hey, Giving in to your rebellious side and cutting class?" I smirk, I watch as she stands there for a moment before blinking and coming back to earth. "No, uh she actually kicked me out because I defended myself and she didn't like it" she shrugs, another rookie mistake. "Care to enlighten me on what you exactly said to her?" I question her, "I told her that she's just jealous of me and of everyone in her classes because we have our entire careers in front of us and hers ended before it even began" she fires off again, shrugging as if it were nothing. "And if you don't mind me asking how did this all come about exactly?"

"She told me I wasn't sexy enough. So I fired back. Seeing as that didn't exactly work out I was actually hoping you'd help me out with something" she reveals sheepishly, "As in a Number to convince her you're sexy" I finish her though, she nods with wide eyes. "Will you help me?" she asks biting her lip, I'm going straight to hell. "Yes, If she tries to claw your eyes out during it I should be able to hold her off with some vodka, which I should probably keep a bottle in a my bag that day just in case" I tease her, causing her to laugh. "I really appreciate this Jesse" she smiles, "It's fine, how about we discuss it on the way to the practice studio" I offer up, standing up off the bench. "I'd like that"

I start to stretch as Rachel went to change. I knew for a fact nothing good could come out of this. She's still "in love" with Finn and I'm hopelessly in love with her. What a mess. Rachel's never been one to openly portray sexiness per say. But when she and I actually dated in her sophomore year, well that's another story. I hear shoes click against the wooden floor, I find myself looking up. Regrettably I might add. It's astounding to me that she has little to no self cofiendance about her image. Even Just in a simple black leo, it's incredibly sexy. Which isn't helping anyone out. Especially me. "What song were you thinking of?" I ask her, finishing stretching. "Brittany spear's hit Oops I did it again, I think it'll work perfectly" she smiles, "Then let's get to it"

After an hour of practicing Rachel breaks away from me. "This isn't going to work! You're doing all the work. I'm about as sexy as a chair and then you're, well you're you" she huffs, crossing her arms. I find a smirk grazing my lips. "I don't know Rachel, chairs get a lot of ass" I tease her, getting her to laugh. "That's not the point! She's right. I'm not sexy. This is a disaster" she groans, throwing her hands up. "It's not a disaster, If you would just embrace the fact that you are sexy and get into the mind sight you'd blow it out of the waters like you do everything else" I point out to her, she looks over at me. "You think I'm sexy?" she asks sheepishly, I lick my lips. Yep, straight to hell. "I think you're incredibly sexy" I manage to rasp out, she stands there staring at me for a moment before she takes a deep breath. "Ok, let's try it again"

"That's it, I think we have it" I smile, she easily returns it along with a squeal. I'm taken aback when she throws her arms around me. But, I easily embrace her. "Thanks for helping me out" she smiles pulling back. "Anytime, so when Are we going to detonate the bomb that is Cassandra July?" I ask her, "tomorrow" she responds with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

I lay on my leather couch inside of my apartment. All I'm doing is letting her toy with my feelings. She's most likely unaware she's doing it but I'm not exactly stopping her. This is unhealthy, I need to just move on and grow up. But I can't. Because I'm still hung up on her. I have a horrible nagging feeling that I'll always be hung up on her. And she'll never be hung up on me. It would be too easy, and nothing could possible be easy for me because why the fu- my head snaps up and my eyes go to the door. I nearly jump off the back of the couch to answer it, I straighten myself up and slyly open it. "Oh it's just you" I frown, "Who were you expecting? Madonna?" he laughs letting himself in. "So what brings you around to the St. James Manor?" I ask him shutting the door. "Eh, Thought I'd stop by say hi" he shrugs, "Try to pry information about Rachel out of you" he shrugs, mumbling his words. "What about Rachel?" I question him, jealously snaking through my veins. "Calm down, I'm not going after your girl." he says putting his hands up, "she's not my girl" I scoff, "Close enough, anyway, I told Sasha and posh that you invited Rachel and they wanted to know something about her so they'd have some conversation pieces, and it's turned into a triple date. Sasha invited some guy named Tye, I'm going with posh and well that leaves you and Rachel" he tries to explain, trying to gage my reaction. "This ought to be a fun weekend" I mumble.

"So, What's Rachel like? Hobbies, Favorite musicals? What?" he asks me with a random pen and notebook suddenly in his hands, "Rachel's Determined, ambitious, Naïve, Talented, and wonderful. Her hobbies obviously are singing and dancing, and she's the vice president of the online Barbra Streisand fan club. And naturally her favorite musical of all time is Funny girl with Evita being a very close second and West side story and wicked rounding out the third and fourth places. Anything else you'd like to know?" I question him, he shakes his head, "Nah, this ought to be enough for Sasha and posh to run with. Goodnight bro, and thanks" he smiles, "Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow brody" I big goodbye to him, throwing myself back onto the couch.

* * *

The Next day, arrives. The day where Rachel and I perform oops I did it again to July who will probably skin us both right there, and the day where our casual hanging out has turned into a date. Which I have to tell her, I'd be huge asshole if I didn't tell her. and that'd get me nowhere. So, on my way to July's studio, I start to think of how the hell I'm going to word this.

* * *

"You're late. And dresses like a Walgreens under model" Ms. July wrongly states, as Rachel enters the studio, as if follow behind her. "What are you doing here Jesse?" she questions me in a lighter tone, "I asked Jesse to come in and help me with a little routine" she explains to her, July looks over at me. "And you just love helping people, especially ingénues" she says in a playful tone. Knowing some of my past habits. "and the reason all bob fosse chic is because I wanted to show you that I do have what it takes to be sexy, sexy enough to play evita, Roxy, and charity" she smiles finishing her impromptu speech. "Show me what you prepared" she replies stiffly. "Some of the dancers are going to help out as well, right?" she asks them, they give no response. But they're not leaving.

We're only about thirty seconds into it and if July doesn't think this is sexy, Well our views of sexy are a little conflicted. This was a really bad idea to agree to. Why did I agree to help her with being sexy? Damn it. Every little touch set me on fire. Son of a bitch. At least I have some control. Or I'd be ripping her leotard off right now. Why would I think that? Fuck me. You're not helping yourself, But Even when Her hand grazes my arm she's set me on fire again. And Unfortunately I'm not going out too quickly. Stay professional. Just dance, I think. It finally ends after what seems like an eternity. "So miss July what did you think?" she asks proudly. "Well, everyone else was plenty sexy, except you." She frowns, I swallow my words back. "I'm sorry but I worked, we all worked really hard on that. I'm sexy, I can do sexy" she huffs out, "No you can't" July fires back, I'm about to enter a shark tank. "Yes she can" I reply. "Really? Schswimmer's already corrupted you?" she questions me sadly, "Rachel hasn't done anything to me miss July and with all due respect Rachel's Performance was plenty sexy and Rachel Herself has enough Sex appeal to Fill the round room"

"You're all dismissed. I don't want to listen to this. Everyone get out of my sight!" she roars, as everyone scurries, except I take my good old time leaving. She doesn't scare me. "You didn't have to stick your neck out for me, again" she tells me as we leave. "It was nothing; you deserved credit for being sexy" I shrug, "Thanks" she blushes, "Oh! That reminds me are the plans still on for tonight?" she smiles at me, "Yes, but there's been a slight change one of the other girls invited along a guy and it's kind of turned into a triple date. I understand completely if you prefer to back out" I explain to her, but she shakes her head. "No, it sounds fun. I'm still in" she smiles, inflating my heart with dead hope. "Then I guess it's a date"


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at myself in the mirror, My Hair braided into two pigtails. Strawberry lip-gloss coating my lips. I'm wearing a simple Red dress I ordered off mod cloth before I left home. It's time to leave soon and as every minute creeps closer I feel more and more like I'm betraying Finn. He'd be devastated if he knew I was going on a date with Jesse tonight. But he threw you on a train against your will and made you leave. He's basically broken up with you. He even has the stupid ring. He would have no room to be upset. He left you, I remind myself. He broke up with you and obviously hasn't cared to even try to contact you. You deserve a fresh start. You deserve your own life I remind myself and with a suddenly ambitious smile on my lips I grab my purse and Barbra blanket and head out.

* * *

I walk towards the fountain where Jesse and I agreed to meet up. Ever since I left my dorm butterflies have entered my stomach, I'm nervous. I'm nervous for my date with Jesse. But it's just Jesse, and that's exactly why I'm nervous. Because it is him, What if our history repeats itself. I don't want either of us to get hurt. If He's even still interested in me in that way. He deserves more than being hurt by someone like me. Again might I add. As I approach it I spot the back of Jesse's head, and I find myself smiling. "Hey" I smile tapping his shoulder; he turns around with his own smile. "Hey, you look beautiful" he says, "Thanks" I find the blood rushing to my cheeks; I bow my head slightly sheepishly. "Shall we?" he asks holding his arm out to me. "We shall"

We stop before going on to the grass. "What are we doing?" I question him, "Take your shoes off, this grass is like carpet" he grins, we each take our shoes off. "Let's go" he smiles taking my hand as we walk across the grass. Even New York grass is better than Ohio grass. "This way "he nods over to a group of people sitting on a bunch of blankets laid together. "Hey Jesse!" a girl with bright blonde hair greets him, "Nice to see you Posh, looking lovely as always" he smiles at her, making me fret. "Is this Rachel?" she asks nodding over to me, I take it as my cue, I step forward. "Yeah, hi I'm Rachel" I smile. "I'm posh, Come on sit down! Make yourself at home" she smiles patting the spot next to her, I glance back at Jesse before taking a spot next to her. "Is this real?" she asks me picking up a strand of my hair. "Yes" I respond, "Jealous, mine's mainly extensions. Don't tell anyone it's a secret" she whispers to me, causing me to chuckle. "So, a little birdy told me you're a Streisand girl" she states, I nod with a smile. "I am" I reply, "me too, but Patti's where it's at for me. But Barbie is good too" she says with the wave of her hand. "Do you mind if I steal my date back before the movie starts?" I look over to see Jesse squatting next to us, "If you must" posh mutters.

"She seems nice" I tell Jesse as we get ready for the movie. "Posh has good intentions but she gets mixed up a lot" he shrugs as he drapes his big fuzzy blanket around our shoulders, my funny girl blanket laying across our legs. "This is really cozy" I smile at him, "I would have to agree on that, and being here with you makes it all the better" he smirks, causing me to lose all train of thought. I sit there for a moment drinking his image in before I realize I'm staring at him, again. I hear the opening chords of funny girl and my focus snaps back. "It's starting" I whisper to him excitedly, I lean into his shoulder, and I feel his arm wrap around me.

"I'm a bagel on a plate full of onion rolls!" I quietly quote along with the movie, I hear Jesse chuckle next to me. "What?" I ask him, turning my attention away from the movie. He smiles at me for a second, leaving me to get lost in his Ice blue eyes. I close my eyes as he gently pushes a strand hair that popped out of my braid behind my ear. "You're just the most beautiful bagel I've ever seen" he smiles, and I can't fight my own laughter at his comment. It hadn't ever dawned on me about how much I've missed this, just talking with him, joking around, quoting musicals, and just having him close. But now with his arm around me, I've realized how much I really have missed him. And how easily he can pick up on stuff like this, just making little comments. I smile as I make a noise of agreement and I lean back into the crook of his shoulder.

I mouth along the words to funny girl, since I'm sure no one would appreciate me singing along. The movie's coming to an end and so is our date. Which I'm not happy about. I don't want this date to end. I just want to sit here with his arm around me. "I think I got a blood clot" posh's voice rings out as soon as the first end credit pops up. "I can fix that" a male voice sounds who I assume to be Jesse's friend brody, posh's giggles sounds quickly afterwards. I look over to Sasha who's making out with her date tye, and everything suddenly becomes awkward. "How about we leave them to themselves?" he asks me, I nod quickly.

We leave our stuff on the grass and opt for a walk around campus. "I was dying back there; do you know how hard it is not to sing along every time I watch any musical?" I ask him in despair. "It's like someone took your soul away, I've been fighting the same issue tonight" he agrees, I give a sideways glance to him and find myself breaking out laughing. His laughs joins in. "What?" he smiles at me, his hand around my waist. "I've never met someone who's cut from the same cloth as me as much as you are" I shrug, smiling up at him, he smiles back gently at me, his finger playing with my braid. "I'm glad, after all the world couldn't handle two Jesse St. James" he smirks, "There wouldn't be enough room for your ego" I poke at him, breaking away from his embrace. Laughing wildly. "You're asking for it" he laughs, chasing after me, we've wound up back at the fountain. I run the other way around the fountain, he quickly changes direction. "You can't catch me!" I exclaim through my laughter, I look back at him as I circle the fountain, and see him step into the fountain. "That's cheating!" I laugh, he doesn't respond but he comes after me.

"Jesse!" I shriek as he pulls me up and into the fountain with him, "its freezing!" I laugh along with him. "I win" he grins, I find myself blinking a couple of times, our eyes interlocked. I find my laugh die down and the mood changes suddenly. I know it's coming. It's been coming for almost a year now. I feel his hand cup my face, and I close my eyes waiting for it. "There you guys are!" and like that, the moment is ruined. "Oh, did I just- interrupt something?" we both turn and look at posh who's standing next to Sasha. "No" Jesse sighs; we create a space in-between us before stepping out of the fountain. "Well come on then we're heading to the Nights for a midnight snack"

* * *

The girls and the guys separate into two groups, the girls in a huddle at one side of the table and the guys at the other. The table, well round booth is rather large but I'm still sandwiched in-between posh and Sasha. "So" posh smiles at me, her head leaning on her hand. "So what?" I ask her confused, "You and Jesse?" she grins, raising her eyebrows at me as the blood rises to my cheeks. "You like Him!" she exclaims quietly, "everyone Likes him" I shrug with a smile, "Yeah but this time it matters because you almost got a kiss from him. That boy doesn't dish out kisses often." Posh smirks, "Or ever" Sasha interjects. "I've actually kissed him before" I admit quietly, "You have? When?" Sasha asks excitedly, causing me to laugh. "We dated in high school, he's from Akron and I'm from Lima." I explain, as they exchange a look. "So, who dumped who?" posh wonders out loud receiving an elbow to the ribs from Sasha. "You don't ask!"

"No, no it's fine. I uh, I don't know it wasn't really a vocal thing. But I'm pretty sure he uh dumped me" I state, trying not to bring up bad memories. "Well that's in the past now honey, because whatever happened the boy is basically humping your leg" posh shrugs popping a grape into her mouth, I gawk at her with my mouth open stumbling over my words. "No, that's- no I mean-well" I huff not being able to form a proper sentence. "You know how many times we've watched girls try to put a move on him? Thousands, maybe the entire population of women in New York. And you walk in and he's literally humping your leg rachie. Boy has got the hots for you" she shrugs matter of factly. "No he doesn't. Jesse and I- I don't know but he doesn't have the _hots _for me""Then why is he staring at you every five minutes?" Sasha interjects, giving me a dead eye. "He's not-"

My words fall dead on my tongue as it turn my head just in time to see him turn his away. "It doesn't mean he has the hots for me" I justify, "he tried to kiss you" posh moans, but I shake my head. "You're as impossible as he is!" she groans, slumping in the booth. "Save that for the bedroom" brody interjects over hearing posh's moan. "He's a pig, but he's my pig" she sighs, patting my arm. "Speaking of our pigs I would enjoy a little more time with mine" Sasha purrs seductively. Tye glances at Jesse and brody. "Sorry guys, My lady needs me" he grins, slinking out of the booth along with Sasha. "We'll see you guys around" she grins as they depart to what I can only imagine is one of their respective beds. "Two's a party but four is a crowd. Come on brody let's go make out. Who knows maybe we'll get past all the bases tonight" she giggles, patting my shoulder. "Bye guys" brody smiles, being dragged away by the small blonde girl.

"They're nice" I smile, "Imagine being the fifth wheel in that group" he jokes, causing me to emit a laugh. "Well, now we can be fifth wheels together" I offer up, causing him to laugh his time. "I'd like that" he agrees, a moment of silence passes between us, he makes the collective mood to scoot himself closer to me. "It's getting late, I should walk you back to your dorm so you can sleep to be ready for july tomorrow"

* * *

We walk along the pathway to my dorm building, our hands intertwined with one another's. It was slowly dawning on me again that I never wanted this date to end and it was about to, it's been the best date I've been on in a long time. A date I had fun on and I didn't have to argue over for an hour to do. With Finn all he wanted to do was go to sporting events. I hate sports and he refused to go to any plays or musicals. But with Jesse, he knew what I wanted to do and he wants to do it too. I find myself gravitating closer to him. "Here we are" he announces, "I had fun tonight Jesse, I'm really glad you invited me along" I admit to him, "I'm glad you agreed. I've missed you Rachel" he confesses, pushing the same strand of hair back behind my ear. He caresses my cheek our eyes interlocked. It's coming. I know it is and this time there's no one to stop it.

Our lips softly graze one another's, the memories, the passion, and the connection, everything floating back to me in one swift movement. I find myself deepening the kiss, I've missed him too. I've missed him a lot. I've missed sitting in his arms, his lips on mine, looking into his eyes and feeling like the moments never going to end, Going to local musicals and plays and discussing them afterwards at dinner, dueting with him, dancing with him, Going in walks with him, debating music with him, the way he kisses my neck , his smirks, his attitude, his belief in me, his hands on me, our intense and erotic make out sessions, I just miss him. And I hate that it's taken me this long to realize it. He softly pulls away leaving me breathless for a moment. "I've missed you too Jesse"

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's not really An Episode update like the past two have been but, their date needed to be posted for my idea for the Big 4x04 episode.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you think you're fooling anyone you're stupid" I look up abruptly to see posh, in all of her glory. And by glory I mean extreme sex hair and sweatpants. "Pardon?" I question her closing my textbook I was studying from. "You think you're being so sly with this whole rachel thing. Everyone knows you like her" she huffs, "And?" I question her not completely sure where this is going. "Do something! My god, You have every girl literally flinging themselves at you and you do nothing. Then you got this girl you actually like and you're just sitting here. Sasha and I tried to give you two some bonding time, but you must have moves slower than my great aunt Gertrude" she frowns, her hand firmly on her exposed hip. I raise my eyebrows up at her. she's trying to play match maker? "Well, I don't need your help posh. I'm perfectly capable of seducing someone when I want to" I shrug folding my hands on top of the desk. "Whatever, but she's a cute one. The guys here love little ingénues like her, you better do something fast" she informs me. "Well, as lovely as our little chat has been I must go. Thanks but no thanks for the advice and pass it along to sasha. I am fully capable of seducing woman. You could ask rachel if you really feel like it, though I'm not sure she'd divulge much information. Or at least the information you would want"

"You're insufferable, Remind me why we're friends?" she asks me sharply. "Because My Charm And looks and undeniable. And You made an absolute fool of yourself the first time we met" I grin recalling meeting Posh.

_A watched as I blonde, shapely girl strutted up to me in what must have been at least four inch pumps. "Hi" she smiles, taking the sucker out of her mouth, seductively sucking it. "Hello, can I help you?" I ask her, laying on the charm for entertainment purposes. I had this thing where I'd see how many girls would really try to get with me in a week. It kep me amused. "Honey, you can help me with a lot of things" she purrs, setting her hand on my shoulder. "Oh really?" I muse trying not to laugh. I'd have to cut it off soon never to see her again. "Yeah i- mother fucker what the fuck! Mother of satan's asshole son of a bitch!" she exclaims bracing herself against the wall, "What's wrong?" I ask her, "My god damn heel broke cheap piece of shit. Last time I buy from Fucking Dillard's. They're Macy's bitch should never buy from someone's bitch" she informs me taking her shoes off. _

"_Well, I guess that's somewhat helpful information. Can I help somewhere with this whole shoe thing?" I offer up genuinely, feeling bad for her and her shoes. "No, I'll just use this for when I decide to wander the streets one night. Anyway, I'm posh and I'm not one of the spice girls." She states holding her hand out. "Jesse St. James, and I'm Not the famous female porn star" I smirk, "You're a real asshole aren't you?" she smiles fighting a laugh. "If you want to call it that, sure" _

"That's not even justifiable. But if you're going to blackmail me use something better than me trying to make a move on you. Every girl here has already. Especially our little rachie ray" she smiles, "Care to enlighten me?" I say with the wave of my hand. "nah, I've got places to be and people to see. Adios" she smiles, giving me a short wave and turning on her heel and walking away.

So she either hasn't gotten to rachel yet or rachel didn't tell her. I think we're in a pretty good place, I mean we kissed and had a successful and fun date. I don't know where we stand but it has to be good. I've waited so long just to have her back in my arms again, just t hold her. I've missed her like hell, The way she creates these long intricate theories that she almost convinces me with like who her birth mother was, and how the slightest mention of musicals make her light up, or even how emotional she gets with a song. I've missed seeing that, I've just missed her.

* * *

Rachel

I've survived another class with , I could nearly feel her hands around my throat. I shiver at the thought of her actually trying to murder me with her bare hands but I wouldn't put it below her. "Her girlie" i snap my head over at the voice, "Oh, hi posh" I smile, "So I never got to ask you how your date with Jesse went" she nudges me, "Oh, it uh it went fine, great even" I smile at her, trying not to get flustered by the memory of our kiss. "Did you guys do it?" she whispers with a sly grin on her face as my eye go wide. "No! no, I mean we kissed but that was that" I stutter out flustered by her boldness. "Any tongue?" she asks, completely serious. Is there really what college girls do? "If you must know the details, yes there was some" I admit to her. "So, you and Jesse dated before right?" she muses to me, "yes" I trail off into thought about where she's going with this. "Is he any good?"

"and good at what?" I ask confused, she groans rolling her eyes at me. "In bed, at sex take your pick" she shrugs with the wave of her hand. "No, jesse and I never, I mean one time we were about to but, no" I reply, as I feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. "Well, what about foreplay? You guys into that?" she smirks, "Well, we did sing like a virgin before we almost did it." I shrug, I'm extremely caught off guard when she starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I frown. "You guys would sing, oh my god. That is perfect. is your life one big musical?" she asks with a playful smile. "It seems like it, if you don't mind me asking why are you asking me about jesse in the bedroom and such?" I wonder out loud to her. "I'm going to be completely honest to you rachel" oh no, did he and posh?

"That boy has had girls flinging themselves at him and he does nothing with them, not even a one night stand. But, everyone on campus can see that he likes you. And I'm just getting irritated that he won't make a move on you. So I was just integrating" she shrugs, "oh" I let out, it wasn't a surprise that everyone found jesse attractive, I knew that already. But him not pursing one of the girls is new information. "Yeah, but he's just slow at making a move, but you guys did kiss so that counts" she ponders, "oh, here's my boy got to go rachie see you around!" she smiles hooking arms with brody and walking the opposite direction.

* * *

Jesse

I listen to my boots clicking against the floor of the grand hallways nyada has a fetish for. Not that I'm complaining, it's easy on the eyes and in a way soothing. I grope at my pocket for my suddenly buzzing phone. I whip it out, and open the message from rachel.

Hey! Are you free? I'm kind of lonesome in the study ~ Rachel

I smile down at my phone, I quickly fired a text back that I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Hi!" she smiles up at me, "Hey" I greet her, taking a spot across from her. "if you don't mind me asking, what's with the outfit and well makeover?" I voice, confused beyond my years. "Well, kurt needed a muse, and I needed a makeover, I mean I can't be a frumpy school girl all my life" she shrugs, ah, so the great Kurt Hummel is at it again. I don't know if his step brother wore off on him or what but they both have a huge knack for making people, or rachel feel like shit. "You Never looked like a frumpy school girl, Who told you that?" I wonder out loud, knowing two possible choices. "Kurt" she says, I nod knowingly. "why? Don't you like it?" she frowns, looking over herself. "I do, it's just unnecessary. With the makeup, the shorts, you're masking you're beauty, you're masking Rachel Barbra berry and letting Rachel Berry through. The animal sweaters and skirts are all part of your innocent charm"

"But I needed a change! I was hideous before and know I'm kind of not" she shrugs bashfully. "Rachel, you were never nor will you ever be hideous. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eye on and you don't need any gimmicks to be beautiful." I softly tell her, damn Hudson-Hummel family just messes up everything don't they? Including herself esteem. Yes, the clothes can make a person but you don't want it to be a person. And right now that's rachel. "You really think so? I just- I don't know" she sighs falling back into her chair. "What's wrong?" I ask, she bits her lip looking up at me. "I thought maybe, it's stupid" she shrugs, scowling at herself. "no it's not, what's troubling you?" I ask again, obviously it's troubling her. "Well, I thought maybe since you're kind of big around campus that maybe I needed to be more sexy, you know? I mean what's a school girl doing with Jesse St. James on her arm?"

"This is what this is all about? Rachel, how could you think that? You're an amazing girl with amazing vocal chords and the most amazing personality, I'm lucky to have you on my arm. If you ever have any doubts about yourself again I'll be able to fix those in a much more, personal matter" I smirk, causing her cheeks to flair into a red color. "Are we good?" I ask her softly, taking her hand from across the table. "we're good" she smiles, "now how about this studying, I can help you out. You know since you are a freshman and all" I tease her, "be quiet and come over here" she laughs.

"I was thinking about doing this one on Patti and the other on inida menzel" she explains to me showing me her papers, "No Barbra?" I ask out of curiosity. "I know, I feel guilty about it, do you think I should do an essay on her brilliance instead of menzel?" she wonders to me, "Well, it would be easier since you know more about Barbra than any book or website could ever tell you. It gives you the upper hand and we both know how much you love having that" I grin, getting her flustered again. "Then it's settled Barbra and Patti it is. You know, I never see you doing any work" she notes, "Do you now?" I smile teasing her, "what's your secret?" she smiles back teasingly. "Now that m'dear shall remain a secret"

"Got to keep up that persona right?" she taunts me playfully. "naturally, flex the ego a bit you know" I play along causing her to laugh. "Hey Jesse?" she voices, "Hmm?" I reply. "Do you want to come over to my place and have dinner or something?" she offers. "I'd love to, what time?" I ask, she smiles at me sitting up a little straighter. "eight" she replies. "Then it's another date"

I take a deep breath standing in front of Rachel's door. I have a bouquet of Red Roses in my hand for her, and with any luck this date will go as well as the last one did, maybe even better. I knock on the door. "Coming!" I hear her voice from the other side. The door slides open to her smiling face as I drink her image in. I smile upon spotting an animal sweater firmly in place along with a pleated skirt. Oddly enough, Her animal sweaters really turned me on. "You look beautiful as per usual" I smile kissing her cheek. "You look very handsome yourself" she blushes, "these are for you, I tried to find a flower as radiant as you but I couldn't seem to find one. But I hope you like the roses" I smirk, knowingly getting her flustered. "I'll put them in water, they're lovely. Thank you"

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" I ponder leaning onto the kitchen counter as she cooks. "Stir fry" she responds, "Like your fathers used to make when I came over?" I ask, she nods in response. "I had them give me the recipe before I came along with some others" she grins, "Good because it's my absolute favorite" I smile, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. I start to place soft kisses on her neck. "Jesse" she giggles, I start a trail of them down her neck. "Jesse" she starts to moan, inflating my ego in spades. "I'm not gonna be able to cook if you keep doing this" she says, causing me to smirk against her skin. "We can always eat later" I murmur into her ear.

"That's how you're going to play this eh?" she questions me, still cooking but I can feel the amused smile on her face. I make a noise of agreement as I keep pressing my lips to her neck. "At least let me even the playing field" in the blink of an eye she's turned herself around to face me, a look of nothing but pure amusement in her eyes sparkle. She almost ravenously attacks my lips, actually making me lose my balance for a moment. Her lips that I can taste were coated with strawberry lip-gloss move in sync with mine, almost a dance if you will. I feel her fingers edging their way up to my hair, starting to run her hands through it. This wasn't evening the play field, this was her waging a war on me. and this time, I wouldn't mind losing.

We somehow end up on the floor, my hand firmly around her waist as our mouths go at it. A war of who can make the other lose their breath. I'm not sure who's winning. But I'd like to say I am. She's almost putty in my arms, My kisses leaving her breathless. I smirk to myself as I dive into her mouth again. The tables have turned, again. Let's just say we both know how to work each other. The moment is broken by a knock at the door, "it's probably just Kurt" she frowns getting up. I'm slightly concerned when she opens the door and just stands there, prompting me to get up and see a sight far worse than death itself. Finn Hudson.


End file.
